The present invention relates in general to cartridges for replenishing marking particles in a reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a molded slide cover for sealing a marking particle replenishment cartridge.
In certain typical commercial reproduction apparatus, such as copier/duplicator, printers, or the like, a latent image charge pattern is formed on a uniformly charged dielectric member. Pigmented marking particles are attracted to the latent charge pattern to develop such image on the dielectric member. A reviver member is then brought into contact with the dielectric member. An electric field, such as provided by a corona charger or an electrically biased roller, is applied to transfer the marking particle developed image to the receiver member from the dielectric member. After transfer, the receiver member bearing the transferred image is separated from the dielectric member and transposed away from the dielectric member to a fuser assembly at a downstream location. At the fuser assembly, the image is fixed to the receiver member by heat and/or pressure to form a permanent reproduction on such receiver member.
the pigmented marking particles, used to develop the latent image charge patterns, must periodically be replenished to ensure full and complete development of the latent image charge patterns. Due to the fine nature of the marking particles, such material has presented considerable difficulty in handling. That is, the fine particulate material easily becomes airborne and scatters into the environment surrounding the reproduction apparatus. Further, because the fine particulate material exhibits a distinct pigmentation (usually black), the material will contaminate everything it contacts, and make everything it contacts appear dirty.
An apparatus for handling marking particles for replenishment of reproduction apparatus in a way so as to avoid contamination is shown in US Pat. No. 4,062,385 (issued Dec. 12, 1977, in the name of Katusha et al). A marking particle cartridge has a housing or container which defines a chamber for storing the marking particles. A tear strip, located on the housing, has a surface potion subject to contact by the marking particle particles inside the chamber and is separable from the housing to allow the marking particles to empty through an opening in the container. A cover member of the marking particle cartridge engages the housing to cover the opening after the chamber is emptied of the marking particles. The cover includes a wiper, such as a resiliently compressible pad, for wiping any marking particles from the surface portion of the tear strip as the tear strip is separated from the housing. As the marking particles are emptied from the chamber, the housing is seated on a marking particle receiving receptacle in the electrophotographic apparatus. The housing, and the cover with the wiper, are supported by the receptacle in relative fixed positions. This enables the surface of the tear strip carrying marking particles to move in contact with the wiper as the tear strip is separated from the housing. With this arrangement, the surface of the tear strip is wiped clean of any marking particles before it can be touched by an operator. Besides serving as a wiper, the compressible pad positively seals the exit opening (after the tear strip is removed) when the cover is re-engaged with the housing. The compressible pad, while generally effective as a seal for the fine marking particles, represents an extra element of structure for the marking particle handling cartridge of the noted patent, and as such adds cost and assembly time to the manufacture thereof.